1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus which transmits data by mapping the data to at least one signal processing path and a receiving apparatus and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented society of the 21st century, broadcasting communication services are entering the era of digitization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality. In particular, as high-quality digital television (TV), portable multimedia player (PMP), and portable broadcasting apparatuses have been increasingly used in recent years, there is an increasing demand for digital broadcasting services that are able to support various receiving methods. Further, there is also an increasing demand for data transmission of various pockets constituted by a moving picture experts group (MPEG)2-transport stream (TS) packet which is traditionally used through a broadcasting network and an Internet protocol based packet.
Thus, the broadcasting communication standard group has established various standards according to the demand to provide various services to satisfy user's needs. Still, however, a method for providing better broadcasting communication services with more excellent performance by using universal data is required.